WeirdFrozenCavern1.1
WeirdFrozenCavern1.1 is a featured level by IAmVeryBored. It currently has over 3,200,000 plays, and a rating of 4.26 from over 2,300 votes. You can play as any character. Gameplay You begin falling from a pit, entering a frozen cavern. Behind you are landmines. Up ahead is a 4 pointed star structure slowly rotating clockwise that you must ride to reach the other side. After that, you must dodge two crushers. Continuing over a bridge oddly formed by Irresponsible Dad, you will come to an elevator which will bring you up to a new level. After exiting the elevator, you must break through a wall of glass, speed though an arrow gun, and bounce off a spring platform. Then, you will have to dodge 2 homing mines that fly out of their container, and pass over 2 spring platforms before they bounce you up into a spike set. Next, you will come to a platform that will start to move forward as you come close to the middle of it. You will need to either ride it, or jump or hover across the gap in order to reach another platform which will take you to a higher level. Then, you will come to a hallway consisting of electric fields moving up and down. After that, there are 3 wires. After breaking each wire, text appears showing "Elevators offline", "Weapons and hazards offline", and "Masturbation offline". You will then proceed through a malfunctioning elevator and up a stairway to a door that says, "Heavily Locked! Don't even try to bust it open, it's impossible!" which you must bust open with ease. Passing through the doorway, you will come to a control room. Explorer Guy hears you approach him, then he will realize that it was you who invaded his cavern and turned off his masturbation machine. He points a bazooka at you, but then the weapons and hazards system gets fixed, causing a bunch of homing mines to be released from the ceiling, which then mistakenly aim at Explorer Guy. You then must proceed back to the elevator that you passed, which you ride up to the snowy surface. You go over a couple of hills, and enter a cave, in which the level victory is triggered and the screen fades to white. Trivia *The original version of this level, Weird Frozen Cavern, was an almost exact copy of this level. The level was reposted with the name WeirdFrozenCavern1.1 due to a former error which caused the original level to force Santa Claus. The original level got deleted because of that. *There is an easter egg when riding the first elevator: The word "PENIS" is written, and is slightly blended in with the background. *In the beginning of the level, there is a giant hole in the ceiling. At first, this may seem like a possible path, but if one attempts to use take that "path", the character will be pushed back to the ground and crushed by some falling text, reading "NO ENTRY!". Gallery WeirdFrozenCavern1.png|At the crushers. WeirdFrozenCavern2.png|Exiting the first elevator. WeirdFrozenCavern3.png WeirdFrozenCavern4.png WeirdFrozenCavern5.png|Breaking through the ropes. WeirdFrozenCavern7.png WeirdFrozenCavern8.png|Exiting the last elevator. WeirdFrozenCavern9.png|Going over the snow. Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 4.39.52 PM.png|The ending. NOT ENTRY.png|An easter egg appears to the huge holes fell of the text. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:2014